Two Ears and a Tail
by Monkey-yeknoM
Summary: Only a week after the Kyuubi attacks the four tailed beast does as well! How will Naruto handle it?  OCxIno Narutox?  Dead


_Crash! Trees were flying left and right. An Anbu couldn't believe his village's luck. The Kyuubi no Youko had just attacked last week, and now the Yonbi was at Konohagakure. What did the village do to get Kami mad at them like this? The Yonbi however wasn't going to attack deliberately he just heard that the Kyuubi was here and wanted to play with him. (Play really meant fight) The ninjas saw him and immediately started pelting him with kunais and shurikens. So the Yonbi did what any person would do. ATTACK! He spewed lava and thrashed with his arms and tails. "We must hurry! We must hold him off for the Yondaime!" Yelled a single Jounin. You see, the 4__th__ Hokage would have already been dead, if he sealed the Kyuubi, but he heard the Yonbi was coming so he sealed the nine-tailed in a special jar like container. Said village leader was rushing towards the beast with an Anbu next to him. _

"_You get Naruto and Metawashi Sinokashi, along with the Kyuubi!"_

"_But sir w-" _

"_Now!"_

"_Y-Yes sir."_

_The Anbu said disappearing in a swirl of leaves. He soon appeared in the Konoha hospital he picked up Naruto, and then went to Metawashi. He, once again, disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Soon he was next to the Hokage. He looked at Yondaime and said. "The babies and the bijuu you requested Hokage-sama" "Thank you." Yondaime replied. "__**Shiki Fuujin**__!" Soon the Shinigami appeared and ripped out the spirit of both the Bijuu and into the two newborns. That jutsu along with__** Shishou Fuuin**__ and __**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki**__, allowed the boys to leak some of the Bijuu's chakra. Naruto's cheeks grew three whiskers on each cheek and two ears which where orange on the bottom with white tips. Metawashi instead sprouted a brown furry tail. The Anbu grabbed the infants and put them in a special hospital room awaiting people with special clearance. Soon a man wearing a black cloak with a hood that put a shadow over his face came in with a kunai in his raised hand. He brought it down and…_

Both Metawashi and Naruto woke up in a cold sweat. Metawashi looked at Naruto who slowly turned his head to meet Metawashi's stare. "Creepy creepy cloak man dream?" Asked Naruto. "Creepy creepy cloak man." Shuddered Metawashi. The two four-year-olds both got out of their one ragged queen sized bed. Not that they're gay or anything but that way if Creepy creepy cloak man came in the middle of the night one of them could wake the other. They both shook it off as they got up for their morning rituals. It was basically the same of most of us; washing up and brushing your teeth. However, Metawashi brushes his grey long hair and tail, while Naruto scrubbed his ears and brushed his spiked blond hair. Naruto put on his black shirt with the orange swirl on it. He pulled up his light grey shorts, and put on his black sandals. Metawashi put on a pair of black shorts with a white tee. He also slipped on his sandals. Metawashi grinned after they were done and lifted the covers to see the numerous collections of scrolls. "Yeah, I know we have a lot of those scroll thingies but we can't read so what's the point?" Asked Metawashi. "We go to the Old Man." Naruto replied with his foxy grin. "Oh~, now I get it." Metawashi said sprouting his own grin.

Soon they were on the road to the Hokage. And, like always, where receiving ice cold glares and looks of hate. With these people looking at them they couldn't help but pick up the pace. Walking down the street people yelled demons, devil brothers and others names of that subject, much to the boys confusion. Finally they reached the door the office. Naruto was about to just open the door without knocking but Metawashi just kicked in the door. "Hey Old Man!" Sarutobi sighed at the boy's actions, though he was slightly happy that he could get a break from his mountains of paperwork. "Ah boys, what can I do for you?" He said with a smile. "We need you to read something for us." Said Naruto taking off the backpack he had on. He dumped it to show the many scrolls that were in there. "Wow boys, there are almost ten scrolls in this pile." Sarutobi said in wonder. "Yeah, we know." Naruto said. "But we want to know what they are." He added. "Well they're Doton, some chakra control exercises, Fuuton, and the rest are maps and info. Tell me boys, where did you get these?" "Well we were looking for food at this big building's dumpster, and we found those scrolls in a sack." Metawashi said. Sarutobi was thinking._ It's sad how little boys are forced to look in garbage for food. And the fact that there are scrolls in the trash is a matter in itself. I wonder who threw it out, could be that scroll stealer I've been hearing about. Wonder who that is too? There's probably something in this mountain of paperwork about it. Probably something about that new tax the council was talking about. _ "Old Man!" Both the boys shouted. Apparently they've been trying to 'wake' him up for a while. "Huh? Oh, boys sorry I phased out there. What do you want me to do?" Sarutobi said, getting out of his trance. "Read the one to get us strong Gramps!" Metawashi said. "Yeah, to get us respected like you!" Naruto added. Sarutobi chuckled at the boys' ambition. "Alright boys, but first you need to learn to read. We'll start with that." Sarutobi said taking out his pipe, filling it tobacco and lighting it.

The boys were on a training schedule. They read. "The fox jumped over the nine lanes." Naruto read. "The ape climbed four trees." Metawashi read. They trained, "AAGH this fricken leaf won't stay still!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "Patience, patience." Metawashi said, trying to calm him down. "What the heck!" Metawashi soon said after.

And weeks after they had a test from Sarutobi. "Boys, I'm proud of you both. Now I will test you in reading and chakra control. Boys, do you think you are ready?" "Of course!" Naruto said quite loudly. Metawashi was looking down twiddling his fingers. "Well, umm, I'm not sure…," Naruto looked at him in shock. His best and only friend, that's usually so determined, is having second thoughts? "IF YOUR TEST IS WORTH OUR TIME!" Metawashi yelled. "YEAH!" Naruto soon said after, catching Metawashi's excitement with with an ear to ear smile. Sarutobi chuckled at the boys' actions, which he found himself doing a lot. "Okay boys, follow me." Sarutobi said, still smiling at the boys. Soon they were at a small forest with a lake nearby. "Okay, now do the tree climbing technique I showed you." Sarutobi explained. "YOSH!" Both boys yelled. They both whipped out real kunai from a pouch on their legs. Soon they ran at their own trees.

In the end they both ended up almost climbing to the top of the tree, doing excellent for two little boys that haven't even started the academy. However, they didn't do as well in the water walking technique. Their bodies always sank to their feet. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "You're performing this technique marvelous for your age Naruto. And don't use language like that!" The Sandaime praised and scolded. "Now boys, there is one last thing I can do for you. As Hokage I can't play favorites." He said with a sigh. "We, well I understand." Metawashi said with a nod. "I kinda understand." Naruto said with jerky nods. Then Sarutobi looked at Metawashi. "Metawashi, this is a serious thing. I want you to sign a summoning contract I have." Metawashi looked like he had stars in his eyes. "Really!" He exclaimed. Sarutobi just nodded. "Wait, that's not fair. What about me?" Naruto said gloomily. "Naruto, your father left you a summoning contract." At this both boys looked shocked. If Naruto's father gave him this, where was the teme? "Where is my father?" he said quite hopefully. "Naruto, both your father and mother are dead." Sarutobi said, hoping that the young boy wouldn't be too hurt. At that Naruto looked down and Metawashi looked at his friend in worry. Then Naruto shook his head and looked up, back to his old self. "That's alright, I thought they were dead anyway. At least he cared enough to give me a scroll." He said smiling at the end. Sarutobi smiled too, the boy had a positive look on things. "Okay boys, I'll be right back." The village leader said putting his hands in a seal and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. After about eight minutes Sarutobi reappeared with two large scrolls. He put them down and un-raveled them. "Okay, Metawashi you sign the left one, it summons monkeys." He said refilling his pipe and lighting it. After a little bit of smoking he continued. "Naruto you sign the right one, it summons foxes." They both looked happy, getting their own summons. Sarutobi continued "Boys you have to nick your thumb," he paused to take a whiff of his pipe. "Then use your blood to write your name on the scrolls." Both boys quickly bit their thumbs and wrote their names. Sarutobi noticed the sloppy handwriting but shoved that thought aside. After teaching them the hand signs for **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** the third leader of the leaf said his goodbyes and left. The boys however stayed and trained until dark.

At the end of the day they both of they were both dead tired from training like that. Naruto stumbled to the bed and jumped on it. But Metawashi however fell to the floor, falling asleep right there.


End file.
